Cars and cameras as of late go together like a horse and carriage. Dashboard cameras are well known to provide evidence of the truth in the event of a car accident. In car accidents where a dashboard camera is involved, no longer can another party claim the car went through a red light when the camera clearly shows that it was green or that the car hit into a pedestrian in the crosswalk, when the pedestrian staged an accident for an insurance payment. In other cases, rear view cameras are used to see behind a car. This helps when placing a car in reverse, in order to avoid hitting into an object.
Thus, cameras exist on cars directed at the exterior surrounding thereof. There is still room for improvement in directing cameras to specific objects and devices which are lacking in the prior art, as will be explained below.